In the conventional shoe having a cushioning member in an outsole, a cushioning member can reduce an impact applied to the ankle or knee during walking while wearing the shoe so that it is possible to protect the ankle or knee.
The conventional shoes having such a function are disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0445353, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0426095, Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0688389, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2006-0069980, etc. According to the afore-mentioned conventional shoe, it can be noted that the conventional shoes provide the cushioning degree in various structures and schemes.
However, the conventional shoes have the structure in which the cushioning member is mounted to an internal side of an outsole of the shoe, so that it is difficult to manufacture the heel to which the cushioning member is mounted. Further, the mounting structure is complicated so that the process for mounting the cushioning member is difficult as well. Because of these difficulties, in order to mount the cushioning member, there is a burden in that the structure of the shoe should be modified and manufacturing equipment according to the modification should be additionally purchased.
Further, when a user desires to replace the cushioning member having the completed life-span due to the long-term use of the conventional shoes, the cushioning member is mounted to the internal side of the outsole so that it is impossible to separately replace only the cushioning member and thus the user should newly purchase the shoes in the end and spend the additional expense for the new shoes.
Further, there are the components that have been worn or have the reduced elastic force among the components constructing the cushioning member so that it is necessary to replace the corresponding components. However, in the conventional shoes according to the prior arts, it is difficult to replace the corresponding components.
In the meantime, weight is different for each individual and the desired cushioning degree according to the shock-absorbing is also different for each individual, so that it is preferable that the user selects the shoes that are appropriate for his/her weight and have the desired cushioning degree. However, in the conventional shoes, the cushioning member is embedded in the heel so that in order to provide the cushioning degree to satisfy every person, it is necessary to manufacture several shoes including the embedded cushioning member having the segmented cushioning degree and also manufacture the shoes according to their sizes. Therefore, a problem occurs in that the manufacturing expense of the manufacturer increases and the total stock increases. Because of the manufacturing expense, the manufacturer cannot manufacture the shoes having the various cushioning degree and thus there occurs a difficulty in that the customer cannot select the shock-absorbing shoes that are appropriate for his/her weight and have the desired cushioning degree.